masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:KASUMI: WHATS EVERYONES TAKE ON THE GREYBOX DATA ?
Whats everyones take on the greybox info on Kasumi's mission, I really hope its explained later on in me3 or in some new DLC. What was so damaging that involves the reapers and the alliance? Once I finished ME2 I felt like there were a bunch of dots that could be connected: the grey box, the dark energy screwing with Haestrom's sun, TIM's obsession with the Collector Base, Harbinger's control over Saren (and apparent vulnerability as a result) as well as Harbinger's control over Collectors, and Project Overlord being the main ones that stuck with me. Then I sort of worked out a general theme to the major end-of-game choices in ME1 & 2 where you're choosing between the advancement of humanity over the rest of the galaxy, or the good of the galaxy at the cost of human interests/resources. And together they got me speculating about ME3. What I came up with as a possible plot was that with some help and influence from Cerberus, the Alliance may be working on a device on Earth intended to 'reverse' whatever sort of signal Harbinger used to assume control of Collectors, to somehow seize remote control over the Reapers as weapons for mankind. I imagined it being powered by dark energy, or producing dark energy as a by-product, with a side-effect being that its production somehow accelerates the death of stars across the galaxy. The could be the nasty secret that the grey box that stands to 'implicate the Alliance.' If that were true, then it only seems natural that the final big choice in ME3 would involve deciding what to do with the coalition of allies most of us assume you're meant to assemble (the quarian flotilla if you discouraged them from war, the geth if you helped Legion deal with the heretics, the krogan if you spared Wrex, the rachni if you spared the queen, the Citadel races if you saved the council, and so on). If you've been very human-centric, turned over the Collector base, and as a result Earth has such a machine, then your choice could be between leading your coalition in an attack against Earth to destroy it (and presumably the Reapers in the process) or leading the coalition into a trap, where the Reapers- having been made to stage an attack on Earth- wipe them out and secure human dominance. If you've sided with 'the greater good' through the previous games and Earth doesn't have the machine, you're simply trying to get your combined forces together in time to stop a real Reaper assault on Earth. After all, ME3 is supposed to have a variety of very different endings, right? Those would make for three very different experiences right there: bring the galaxy down to defeat your own world's schemes, lead the galaxy in a battle to save Earth and bring everybody together in the end, or betray the Citadel and finish the game as Overlord of Earth's Reaper fleet, crushing anything in the way of human supremacy. I could be way off the mark, of course, but there's my two cents. At the very least it might get other people's ideas stirring. Imperator Prime 07:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC) First off, Saren was controlled by Sovereign, not Harbinger. And while the rest of that is very imaginative, I really don't think that will be the case. My main problem with that scenario is the whole "the Reapers were made to "stage" an attack on Earth" bit. If humanity had control of the Reapers, why even bother with the subtlety? The Alliance (along with whatever Cerberus could contribute) already has enough ships powerful enough to rival any one of the other Council race's fleets. Add the Reaper hordes to that and I'm sure they would wipe the galaxy of all who oppose them. But thats besides the point really, as I don't see any kind of alliance like that happening. One of the main themes of the ME games (to my mind anyway) was all the species of the galaxy setting aside their differences to come together to defeat the Reaper menace and stave off another galactic genocide. The Captain (radio) 05:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't believe that the Alliance was working with the Reapers or the Collectors, since total destruction of the human race is clearly not a smart move. With respect to the galaxy, there isn't much to go on. Presumably everybody knows that Cerberus is an off-shoot of the Alliance. Letting the previous council die isn't a secret. However, with respect to the people of earth, if the eezo accidents weren't really accidents, that would be very very bad for the Alliance. Blindman25 23:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the first writing of the united races thing but first of all I think Harbinger wouldve been a Saren for the Prothean destruction. Harbringer was probably like Saren and was tricked and thought the only way was to submit to the reapers. So Harbringer was indoctranated but had some sanity to rule and control the brainwashed which is what might have happened to Saren if he won. I also think that the Illusive Man might be the only one with the reapers. Cerberus is always testing on subjects, possibly for the reapers. The Illusive man's eyes are blue or machined almost. They look like a husk or when saren was Idoctranted. So i think he may have wanted the reaper to take Soverigns place and open the portal for the Reapers in dark space. The Reapers have there "insiders" in the galaxy. In ME1 and 2 when Soverign is gone the collectors gone the geth reprogrammed what insiders are left? The Reapers hated humans for destroying Soverign. So by making a reaper out of humans to activate the citadel could send a statement or blame the humans even.All of the inputs on the saving of the Rachni and other species or advice on war or not war with species will all depict how many people will die and what the Reapers will do. If the Races are saved and united. ME3 will have a different outcome than if you killed the Rachni queen and geth or wanted war. Even one small person you saven in ME1 or 2 might play a big role in ME3. With the Reapers having almost nothing left there may be one hidden thing or two but the Reapers will come or Shepard will have to come to them. Punisher 213213 Harbinger is a reaper not the Collector General (who was possessed by Harbinger)Fantom Pie 22:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Fantom Pie, for clearing that up. I very nearly throttled my laptop after seeing all of that personification of Sovereign as the Collector General. Anyone who didn't see the holographic projection of the reaper at the very end of ME2 needs to get their eyes checked, cuz that was pretty obvious. On another note, I do agree that TIM may have sinister intent that may coalate with the Reapers, but I don't think there's quite enough to speculate.--Kentasko 01:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I agree with the theory that it may be a reverse-engineering of the Reaper signal - however, that implies that someone knew about the Reapers before Shepard or Saren, which seems a bit off to me, but given how strongly the Reaper theory is denied...methinks the Council doth protest a tad too much. However, it could be the secret of how to reverse-engineer mass relays (the Protheans managed to do it, so I can't see how another race couldn't pull it off given sufficient time and a relay to research). If the Alliance (or someone else, for that matter) figured out how to construct their own relays, it could lead to a number of rather negative consequences, the least being accidentally triggering a second Rachni War. And hell, someone did mention the possibility that the eezo 'accidents' were deliberate (probably because no board would allow any lab to test the effects of eezo on children or babies) - we know at least one was deliberate (Ascension mentions it, IIRC) so what's to say the others weren't too? That could be extremely embarassing to the Alliance, and have some serious consequences too. On top of it, some people on the Citadel do mention that it's a bit suspicious how quickly humans were accepted onto the Citadel when it took the volus several centuries to get an embassy, yet in the space of under three decades humans have joined the Council. And politics is full of deals done behind closed doors and all manner of dirty business - maybe there's another reason humanity got their embassy so quickly... -- 10:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) But then the eye thing could just biotic, like if u ever got full renegade, u get the same eyes but red.(Tacgnol) I think that Keiji's graybox held information that Dr. Qian was ordered by the Alliance to perform tests on A.I. and that unbeknownst to the alliance at the time, the information would point to Dr. Qian and certain officials having advanced knowledge of Sovereign and performing tests on his dormant form. That's what I think anyway. --Iiams571 02:21, July 26, 2011 (UTC)